


诺亚（Noah）01

by laokeng



Series: 诺亚（Noah） [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gotham, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	诺亚（Noah）01

chapter 1  
韦恩庄园的客厅内，壁炉的火发出温馨的光，管家阿尔弗雷德优雅从容的站在客厅里给主人沏茶。沙发上，一对年轻的夫妇正在给他们的儿子讲故事。  
房子的男主人，托马斯·韦恩正抱着他软软糯糯的小儿子诺亚。他的妻子玛莎·韦恩搂着大儿子布鲁斯，讲着罗宾汉的故事。一家人在客厅里其乐融融。故事很长，诺亚听着听着就开始打瞌睡，这个时候布鲁斯总是一脸坏笑的捏着他的脸，把他弄醒。一家人一起看着诺亚撅着小嘴生气的样子，十分可爱。  
“明天晚上我们去看歌剧怎么样？”玛莎突然的提议吸引了全家的目光。  
布鲁斯表示无所谓，诺亚不知道歌剧是什么，拖着软软的声音问布鲁斯。布鲁斯把自己这个可爱的弟弟抱到腿上，给他讲解。因为先天性心脏病的关系，诺亚发育的很慢，比起同龄人，显得更加娇小。布鲁斯总是喜欢把他抱在怀里，揉揉他嫩嫩的小脸。  
听明白了什么是歌剧的时候，诺亚双眼放出了期待的光芒。托马斯瞬间被小儿子软萌的眼神打动了，立刻拍板，“明晚去看歌剧。”  
夜深了，阿尔弗雷特看着诺亚一脸嫌弃的吃完药，“小少爷真勇敢，明天我会给你做你最爱吃的只是蛋挞。”  
诺亚的脸立刻笑的像花一样，“晚安，阿尔弗雷特，明天见。”  
“晚安，诺亚少爷。”他拉上窗帘，遮住最后一丝光。黑暗就这么悄无声息的笼罩下来。  
一整天，诺亚都在期待晚上的音乐剧。然而事与愿违，调皮的他出门前从楼梯上摔下去了，这可吓坏了所有人。玛莎尖叫着冲去，询问他有没有哪里不舒服。阿尔弗雷特立刻拎着药箱查看伤势。布鲁斯眉头紧锁的看着他，托马斯拍着大儿子的肩，让他不要担心。  
诺亚并没有大问题，只是扭到了。一家人这才松口气。  
诺亚伸出手，学着爸爸安慰哥哥的样子，拍拍玛莎的肩膀，“妈妈，我没关系，歌剧要迟到了，你们先去。等下我让阿尔弗雷特送我过去就好了。”  
大家都被装大人的诺亚逗笑了，紧张的气氛瞬间消失。千叮咛万嘱咐的，玛莎和托马斯才带着布鲁斯出门了。当然，还少不了阿尔弗雷特一遍又一遍的打包票。  
阿尔弗雷特一遍揉着诺亚的脚，一遍免不了教训他一顿，“诺亚少爷，你要注意自己的行为。这也太不小心了。”  
“不是一个绅士该有的行为，”诺亚抢着说，“我知道。”  
阿尔弗雷特抬头，盯着他的眼睛，缓缓的说：“不是，诺亚少爷，你应该注意自己的身体。不要做出让爱你的人担心的事情，这才是一个绅士应该要具有的品格。”  
诺亚意识到自己错了，愧疚的低着头。但他又不甘心的嘟囔着，“就因为我有先天性心脏病，你们老是管着我。不让我跑，不让我出门——”  
他的声音越来越小，阿尔弗雷特听着心疼。他抱住小小的诺亚，“诺亚少爷，在坚持一下，等你好了就可以做一切你想做的。到那个时候，你要是不嫌弃我这个老骨头，我们就比一场赛跑。”  
诺亚听后，兴奋的抬起头，然而，这兴奋在到达眼角前就消失了，“我能活到那个时候吗？阿尔弗雷特。”  
“会的，少爷你会的。少爷，乖乖的配合我，我给你再做个检查。”阿尔弗雷特伸出手，缓缓的拉起诺亚。  
诺亚能感觉到来自管家双手的温暖，那是除了父亲托马斯之外，他感受到最温暖的双手。跟着阿尔弗雷特的指示，诺兰乖乖的配合。  
“好了，诺兰少爷，你很健康，但是你要答应我，下次再也不能做出这种让别人的担心的事情。”  
诺兰立刻点头。二人穿上外衣准备出门。就在这时，家里的电话响了。阿尔弗雷特示意诺兰乖乖坐好，他去接听。这是来自哥谭警局（GCPD）的电话，阿尔弗雷特越听越惊心，他偷偷的看了一眼乖巧坐着的诺兰，不动声色的背过身，想用身体阻绝噩耗。  
电话那头，是警局探员戈登的声音：“对不起，有一个不幸的消息，韦恩夫妇当着布鲁斯的面被杀害了。我会送他回韦恩庄园。”  
阿尔弗雷特不记得自己是如何挂掉电话的，这个消息的冲击力太大了。他转过身，面对正一脸期待的诺亚，嘴唇颤抖的说不出话。就在这个时候，戈登的警车到了。他忍不住在心里骂道：来这么快干嘛。  
诺亚不知道为什么警察会到家里来。他好奇的走出去，想看个究竟。他看到的只有满面血迹，惊魂未定的布鲁斯。


End file.
